Liason
by onetreefan
Summary: Olivia is sick and who and what comforts her?  EO


**Okay, I just got this idea tonight. I have been recently loving General Hospital. Im loving Jason! OMG! He's wonderful. But you know my first love is our beloved Mr. Meloni. So I decided to place my two favorite loves in one quick story. Hope you all like. Ded to Kinsey for making me laugh on the phone yesterday! Love ya all! Enjoy! **

Elliot walked up the stairs and met with her apartment. He looked down at his appearance and hoped that the egg flower soup he picked up from their favorite chinese place would help her heal up. He lifted his fist and knocked against her door waiting for an approving reply. 

"Come in, El," came a scratchy nasally reply from inside the apartment. 

He laughed to himself and made his way inside to see Olivia curled up on the couch watching the television with such intent and attention. "Liv?" he questioned softly. 

When she turned her head, he sighed at her exhausted form. Her normally bright brown eyes were droopy and her nose was red and runny. "Did you bring me meds?" she asked with a scratchy voice. 

He laughed and moved beside her handing her a full box of DayQuil. "There is NyQuil next to some warm egg flower soup in the bag." 

"You are a Godsend," she said kissing his cheek sloppily. What she didn't know is that her touch sent his body on fire. She smiled at him and returned her focus to the television. 

"What are we watching?" He asked watching an obvious drunken man steal a kiss from a bitchy woman. 

Olivia laughed and replied, "General Hospital Marathon. Only on SoapNet." 

"GH?" Elliot said giving her a surprised look. "Liv, I never pegged you for a soap opera fan." 

"Well, when you are sick, what else will you watch?" 

"Old sports shows, pop in a DVD..." 

"Okay, I get it smarty pants." Olivia coughed and grabbed a few Kleenex from the tissue box. 

Elliot gave her a sympathetic smile only to receive Olivia's tongue pointed directly at him. He laughed and said, "That is gnarly Olivia." 

"Gnarly?" she said. "I take it you have been talking with Dickie," she said laughing. 

"Shut up," he said rolling his eyes. 

"No, you shut up! Its a Liason scene!" Olivia said excitedly. 

"Liason?..." 

"Shh!!" she hushed him pressing her fingers to his lips. "Questions at commercial or if its a Sam or Lucky scene! Ugh, I hate them. Now Shh!" 

Elliot watched as the woman and the arrested "hero" of sorts hugged and tried to comfort each other. He really didn't understand what was happening but knew that Olivia would explain eventually. 

Soon the Berries & Creame Starburst commercial came to view, Olivia turned her attention to the soup container on the table and sighed. "Uh, she is so stupid!" 

"Who?" Elliot asked. 

"Elizabeth. Its obvious that she and Jason are in love with each other. They had a child together for christ's sakes!" 

"What?" Elliot asked completely confused. 

Olivia sighed and answered, "Okay, did you see the woman and the arrested hunka man?" 

Elliot chuckled and nodded in response. 

"Well, they have been friends for about... seven years now. They have denied really loving each other for a long time. Each has seen their sets of failed and broken relationships, but they continue to stay loyal and strong for each other. Well, one night in August, Jason caught his skank hoe girlfriend Sam sleeping with her mother's husband and Elizabeth caught her husband on pills and sleeping with an intern she associated with! Do you get what I am telling you so far?" 

Elliot nodded, confused but understanding the concept that she was building up. 

"Well, that night Elizabeth came to Jason's penthouse and they finally gave into the feelings they had bottled up for so long in a fabulous yet too short love scene. With Jason's amazing body, I could watch ALL DAY! Well, after that night, Elizabeth went back to her cheating asshole husband and Jason took back his stupid hoe girlfriend. But!" 

"But what?" Elliot said, awkwardly interested in this conversation. 

"Elizabeth got pregnant!" 

"And the baby?..." 

"... Is Jason's!" Olivia said hugging her pillow. "Since Jason's life as the right hand man to a mob boss seemed too dangerous for a child, Jason said that Elizabeth could raise the child with her and Lucky and her son, Cameron, if it could give their child a chance at a safe and normal life." 

"Wow," Elliot said taking a drink of his soda. 

"I know!" Olivia said taking a long drink of her soup to lubricate her vocal chords. "Well, it gets better. Its basically at the point now that Elizabeth loves Jason and he loves her back. But just recently their baby, Jake Martin Spencer, was kidnapped! Jason was arrested already but he found a way to get out of jail, which I missed damn it, but he found Jake! It was the most emotional reunion ever! He's so amazing." 

Elliot laughed at Olivia's fan girl behavior and asked, "Is this the medicine talking?" 

She slapped him with her pillow and promptly coughed into her arm. "No, Elliot. Jason Morgan is amazing." 

"Wait," he said holding his hands up slightly. "Didn't you say that the baby's name is Jake Martin?" 

"Yep," Olivia said watching the screen. "Wait and I can explain more. Im going to miss Jason for a while. He's going to prison in Pentonville thanks to stupid Ric!" 

Instead of questioning her, he watched as Olivia took in every moment of the episode. When "skank hoe Sam" came on the screen, she would take her medicine and drink her soup. He loved watching her habits and was somewhat disappointed when the previews were being shown for the following week's episodes. Not because he was particularly interested in the show, but because he got to see a side to Olivia he didn't usually see. She was calm and her defenses were down. She got to enjoy herself. And she didn't look more beautiful. 

"What?" she asked as she noticed him stare at her. His blue eyes sent her heart in a constant whirlpool and the intensity of his stare made her weak body melt. 

Her voice removed him from his trance and he smirked. "I have a question. Liason?" 

Olivia laughed and moved beside him on the couch. "You, my friend, are losing your detective skills." He gave her a disbelieving look and she rolled her eyes in his lack of comprehension. "Okay, who were the people I wanted to see most together?" 

"Um, Jason and Elizabeth, right?" Elliot asked. 

"Yep. Now, if you combine their names it makes Liason." 

"Liason. Oh, okay. So lets say you combine our names. It would be Oliviot." 

Olivia laughed and said in a raspy reply, "Or Ellivia." 

It was his turn to laugh but it quickly turned to concern when Olivia grew pale. "Whoa," he said bringing her body next to him. "I think its time you got some rest." 

She nodded into his warm chest and whispered against him. "Stay with me?" 

He smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head. "Sure." 

As she was resting, he whispered to her, "Liv, could that happen in real life? You know, best friends become lovers? Seven years is a long time... eight years is longer. So much can happen in that time. If they can throw caution in the wind and remain friends, can't we... anyone else? Can anyone find love with their friend of seven years? Liv?" He looked down and met the sleeping face of his partner. He chuckled and watched as Jason held Elizabeth for another moment.

When he was confident she was asleep, he carried her sick body to her bed and laid her in the sheets. He brushed her bangs away from her forehead and kissed her head longingly. "I love you, Liv," he whispered against her. He placed her medications and a tall glass of water by her bedside and moved to leave her to rest. 

"El?" she whispered softly. 

He turned and met her sick brown eyes. 

"I love you, too." 


End file.
